Dreams
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Seras has been having some very strange dreams and is refusing to sleep until her problem can be fixed.
1. The first dream

_**Those strange dreams you cannot control always happen at the most unexpected moments.**_

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, and exhaling slowly. I crawled out from my coffin and closed it with a light thump. I gave out a sigh and walked out of my bedroom door. Today I finally get some time off. I can't remember the last time I had a break. Master has had me on a tight leash lately with training and things like that. Master blames my fatigue on my lack of blood intake, but I think it's from him working me like a dog.

I wasn't very sure what to do on my vacation day, so I decided to take a walk. Sir Integra doesn't allow me to leave very far from the manor, so I just sat in the front yard and watched the night sky. I inhaled the fresh air of the night and flopped down onto my back. My hands behind my head and not a worry in the world, this is how I liked it.

My eyes began to close on themselves as the sound of crickets and frogs lulled me to sleep. With one last yawn, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Seras…Seras!"

I slowly sat up and fluttered my eyes and my vision retuned to me. I looked around to see were the voice had come from. It sounded oddly familiar, yet I have never heard it before.

"Seras! Wake up! The manor is sinking!"

'Sinking?' I asked myself. Suddenly I felt the ground shake and the room tilt. I stood up panicking when Walter broke through the door, knocking the hinges off and everything.

"You know there is a door handle, right Walter?"

"There is no time for door humor Ms. Victoria; we need to evacuate the building. The manor is sinking into the Antarctic ocean!"

"…What?"

"Hurry mam!"

Walter ran down the hall way and I ran after him. The Hellsing manor …is sinking into the ocean? That's new. I followed Walter down towards the end of the hall were the door outside was. He quickly opened the door and allowed me to pass by, but once I ran out the door, I stopped and saw nothing. We were trapped in a black void of…nothing! I turned back towards Walter, but he wasn't there. I ran back inside and searched for sir integra. I checked every door on the first floor, but found nothing.

"Seras…" said a voice from down the hall. "Seras…"I followed the voice and it had lead me to a room I had never seen before. "Seras…" I opened the door and found myself in a place that looked like a control room. It was so familiar; a giant yellow screen with a map of London with words going across in German at the top. In the middle was something like a mobile chair attached to the ceiling. Then I realized the door had taken me to the major's blimp! I turned around about to leave, but the door that I came through had vanished. "Seras…poor Fraulein."

'Oh no.' I said to myself. The chair had swirled around and just as I expected there was the major, fat faced and all with his usual grin work on his face. "Major…Were is Sir Integra!" I screamed. He just laughed and stood. He slowly raised his arm out to his side and said, "I assure you, she is fine. In fact, she's right here." I turned towards the direction he was pointing. My jaw dropped and my mind blown. Sir integra walked out from the other hall in black stilettos, and a V necked black dress adorned with a silver rim at the bottom and at the sleeves of the dress. She walked over towards the major and took his hand. She smiled at me and said, "Hello, Seras. Did you get my message?"

"S-sir Integra? What happened to you? And what message?"

She giggled and grew closer towards the Major.

"Major and I, are getting married."

I think I died a little inside. Major and Integra…getting married? Just the thought made me want to puke. My head had begun to pound to the point where it hurt to keep my eyes open. I looked back at Sir Integra and Major one more time and…

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

I jumped up onto my feet and felt my heart beat skyrocket. I tried to calm myself down by breathing slowly. Eventually my heart rate, and blood pressure went down and my breath steadied. I picked myself off the ground and whipped the sweat off my head.

"It…was just a dream…"


	2. Walter and Doc

I walked back inside the manor and sat down in one of the front rooms chairs and sighed. 'It was just a strange dream and nothing more.' I tried to relax myself and forget about the dream, but the images kept flashing through my head. I dropped my head into my lap and tried to think of something to take my mind off of what happened. I got up and began walking to Sir Integra's room in hopes that she would be there. I knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter.

"Come in."

I opened the door and said, "Sir Integra?"

Integra gave a small smile as I entered the room and said, "Seras, what brings you here? It's almost morning?"

"I know Sir Integra, I just wanted to talk." I lowered my gaze.

"We can talk later Seras, the sun is coming up and I have work to do."

I frowned and replied with a silent 'ok.' I walked out of the room and down the hall towards my room, closed the door behind me, and sat on top of my coffin. I was still a bit shaky about the dream I had and was afraid I would have another. 'What if I don't go to sleep?' I asked myself. I stood up and tried to find something to do. I walked over to my desk in the back of the room and picked up a pencil and my diary. Sir Integra advised I keep one so that I wouldn't feel as lonely as I was.

I opened the book and began writing, and soon enough, I grew tired and fell asleep.

"Integra, Sir Integra!" a strong hand nudged my arm. I lifted my head and saw Alucard, panicking.

'Alucard…panicking?' I asked myself. "Alucard…are you…" I stopped. My voice, it changed? It changed! I didn't sound like me anymore I sounded like…

"Sir Integra! My master! We must hurry and bring Walter to the hospital!"

Did Alucard just call me…Sir Integra? I picked up the mirror Sir Integra kept on her desk and nearly dropped it out of shock. I looked just like Sir Integra! I was Sir Integra! I let the mirror down gently and looked back up at Alucard.

"W-what's happening Alucard?"

"Walters's water broke!"

"…."

"Hurry master there isn't much time!"

"…Oh my Go-"

Alucard grabbed my wrist and pulled me from behind the desk and dragged me to Walters room were Doc was sitting next to his bed, holding Walters hand. How did Walter break his water? Walter doesn't have water! The hell is going on? And how did he get pregnant; and with who?

"Walter, lets hurry!"

Alucard grabbed Walter, doc and I at the same time and flew through the roof, bursting through three floors and flew towards the hospital. In no time at all we were there. Alucard rushed through the front door, dropping doc and I on the cold hard ground outside the hospital. I got up and softly rubbed my head. I walked in after Alucard, doc following behind. He was at the front desk with Walter in his arms, pleading to the nurse.

"Sir Integra." Doc started. "Walter…will be ok, right?"

"Uh…Im not sure where they are going to take the baby out from, but I guess so…why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm the mother of the baby!"

"!"

I jolted up, my diary flying half way across the room, my pencil snapping in half.

My pulse was faster than last time and my face flushed. I breathed deeply and tried to regain my regular breathing patterns. I stood up and walked towards my coffin, opened the lid and crawled inside.

'What…what was that?' I asked myself. 'Another bad dream…' my breath settled and my pulse dropped till I was calm again. I hugged myself and closed my eyes and tried to mind tap master.

'Master…master?'

There was a pause but he finally answered.

'Oh, Seras, what a delightful surprise. You have never mind tapped me before. I am impressed.'

'Thank you master.'

'What is it that you wanted, Seras?'

'I was wondering…if you could help me fall asleep.'

'Hmm…I'm only good with keeping people awake. It's a bit of a stretch, but I'll try.'

'Thank you master'

I heard a light knocking at my door. I jumped out of my coffin and opened the door. Master stood there with a few old books and a glass of warm blood. I moved to the side so master could come in. he greeted me with a slight bow and walked in, placing the book on the table in the middle of the room.

He handed me the glass and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Ok Seras…do you prefer the encyclopedia of dirt, or the dictionary?

"I'll take the encyclopedia."

Master gave a slight smile and began reading.

"Most people wonder were dirt came from and why we call it 'dirt.'

Master continued reading and I listened. I grew drowsy as more words poured out of master's mouth. Did you know in one gram of soil, 5,000 to 7,000 different species of bacteria can be found? I found it a bit interesting, but soon after found myself dozing off. The empty glass falling to the floor.


	3. Seras and Intagra

"Hey…Seras, wake up. Sir Integra wants to talk to you." Said Alucard nudging my shoulder roughly till I fell out of the chair with a light thump. I picked myself up and said, "Geez master…did you really need to push me out of my chair?" He just grinned and disappeared into the wall. I didn't have any crazy dreams this time, so I guess Im cured. Leave it to master to have all of the answers. I smiled to myself and dressed into my usual yellow uniform. I ran down the hall to Sir Integra's room and knocked on the door. No response. I knocked in it a few more times, but there was still no response. Suddenly there was a knocking sound coming from the other side matching the one I gave. I knocked three more times and it mimicked my knocks. "Sir Integra, may I come in?" no response. I reached for the handle and- "You may come in…Seras." Integra replied. I opened the door and there she was, her back turned to me. "Sit down Seras…"

"Y-yes sir!" I gave no hesitation and sat down quickly. Sir Integra didn't sound pleased. I knew what was coming to me. I don't know what I did wrong, but something was defiantly pissing her off. She turned around in her chair and pulled out one of her cigars and lit it. She gave out big puffs of smoke and began.

"Seras…Alucard has been telling me about your…sleeping problems…"

"…Yes…but I didn't have one the last time, so I think that I might be…"

"Seras…It's not natural for a vampire to dream. Dreams are a warning that something is wrong or something is going to happen."

"Then…what should I do?"

Sir Integra got up and walked over to my chair. She got so close to my face I could smell the smoke illuminating from her breath.

"Seras…you remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power."

"What power?"

"Power of the voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Sir Integra gave me a small grin and pressed her lips agents mine. I tried to push her off, but she didn't let go. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and felt her hands fell over my body. I shut my eyes and with all of my force pushed Integra away. I had pushed her so hard that she flew through her desk and hit the back wall. I got up and ran towards her.

"Sir Integra! Im sorry!"

I tried shaking her, but she didn't respond. I had killed her! I began to panic and think of what to do. Alucard could come out of nowhere and I doubt Walter didn't hear the loud bang she made into the wall. I began to cry. Silently at first and getting louder looking at sir Integra's dead corpse.

"Sir Integra…please don't be dead! Im sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Seras…"

My eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. She was looking at me with a smile on her face. I broke out into more tears and hugged her tightly. She responded by wrapping her arms around me.

"Seras…why are you crying?"

"I thought I killed you… "

"Please Seras…you know I can't die. And you want to know why?"

I let go of sir integra and said, "Why?"

Her eyes began to glow a bright red and her teeth sharp like razor blades. She stood up and said, "This is what I am Seras…This is me!"

I stood along with her and smiled. "You are a vampire as well sir integra?"

She laughed hysterically and continued changing shape her skin began to turn a grayish blue and her arms and feet into fins and a dorsal fin out from behind her head. My eyes widened and my knees shaking rapidly. Her face began widen along with the rest of her body. Her glassed shatter and clothes ripped.

"W-what are you?"

She grinned and laughed underneath her breath. She took one step, followed by another. She crept closer to me. "I am not vampire Seras…nor am I a human…IM A FREAKING SHARK!"

I gasped and began running out of the room. I ran towards the front of the manor. I turned around and saw that Sir Integra was right behind me, practically breathing down my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Run as much as you want, I'll catch you!" she went at my leg. I tried to think of something fast and ran into the control room and slammed the door into Sir Integra's face. I ran behind one of the control desks and tried to mind tap master.

'Master…master can you hear me? Please answer!'

'Seras…what is going on?'

**BANG BANG BANG**

'It's Sir Integra, she's a shark and she's trying to eat me!'

**BANG BANG BANG**

'Listen Seras, I want you to-'

**BANG BANG BANG**

'Master…are you there?'

**CRACK!**

I turned towards the door and saw that the top half of it was missing and she wasn't on the other side. I held my breath and looked around to see if she was there. It was as if time had stopped. I heard the sound of footsteps draw nearer and nearer. Breath getting heavier and heavier. A heart beat growing in tempo. A life not worth saving.

"Master…?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I jumped up from my chair and hugged myself tightly.

'This needs to stop.' I said to myself.


	4. Seras and Major

I haven't slept for three days and the feeling of exhaustion was hitting me hard. I did everything I could to stay awake. I would talk to whoever happened to be near. I asked to be put on tons of missions, I even drank tons of blood and of course master was pleased with that. Everything I had tried didn't work. My eye lids grew heavy and my legs were about to give out.

I sat down in one of my hard wooden chairs and wrote some more in my diary.

'Day four…Im not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I haven't been this tired since…ever. I have tried everything and now I feel weak and…'

**THUMP**

"Mine dear Fraulein…you should not exhaust yourself just because of some silly little dream."

My eyes shot open and my body jolted up, hitting something and knocking me back. I looked around and realized I was surrounded in glass with hardly any room to move. Through the glass I saw the major, staring down at me with his usual 'Im going to rape you' grin. I snarled at him, but he just continued to grin.

"You passed out. You had me vorried Fraulein."

"Where am I, and why am I in a glass box?"

"You are in my airship, and it's so you don't escape. I vouldnt vant you leaving me just yet."

I began wiggling around to free my arm so I could burst the glass and escape. I felt the major's eyes on me as I kept moving; his grin growing bigger and bigger. It discusses me knowing such a man exists, a heartless, fat, war obsessed monster that wasn't even completely human. He turned towards Doc who was standing on the other side of the room and nodded his head. Doc pulled something that looked like a lever on the side of the wall and sooner than I would have liked, the major redirected his attention back to me.

"Don't vorry Fraulein, you vill feel much better soon."

I finally managed to get my arm free, but had a sudden feeling came over me, a feeling I haven't felt before. It felt good, but… wrong.

(**SPOILER. SERAS XMAJOR AHEAD**, Im bad at writing these, so bear with me.)

This strange…feeling I have never felt before. A burning sensation, like my body is on fire. My face grew hot and I began to sweat. The touch of his chest on mine and the smoothness of his hands on my bare skin feeling every inch of me. Lightly nipping at my neck sending jolts of excitement through my body. I let out a low moan. Slowly but carefully he took me into his hand and squeeze ever so lightly.

"Moan for me" he wisped in my ear, slowly messaging my chest. "Major!" I breathed. He gave me a smile and said, "That's a good girl." He continued.

A light squeeze

A pinch

His hot breath guiding over me, consuming me and sending me into a swirl of pleasure. "M-major…"

"No need to say more…mine Fraulein." He reached for my face and roughly kissed me. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but more of a needy one. He looked at me with soft eyes I have never seen before from him. I leaned back as he crawled on top of me.

"Seras…this ist your first time…right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then…this will hurt, but only for a moment. I assure you I will try not to cause you too much pain."

I nodded and closed my eyes and waited for major to enter into me. I felt his hands course down my sides and grab my hips. He lifted me slightly and pressed himself at my entrance. "Here we go."

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I sighed and slammed my head on the table.

"What…is wrong with me?" I clenched my fist and stood up from my chair.

"I have to tell Sir. Integra about this!"

Im kicking myself mentally for this chapter.

Meh….


	5. Seras and Schrodinger

I knocked on sir Integra's door lightly.

"Excuse me…sir integra?"

"Come in Seras."

I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of her desk. She blew in a puff of smoke, and breathed out. I couldn't look at her, every time I did; I kept seeing her with blue skin. I kept my eyes low and tried as hard as I could not to make eye contact.

"What's wrong Seras?"

"Sir…I have been having…strange dreams."

"Strange dreams…explain."

"Well…uh…there was one dreams were…"

"Yes…"

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that she was married to major, Walter was pregnant, doc was the father, and the major …I looked up at her. She just looked back down at me, her blue eyes staring into my soul. Her emotionless expression. I swallowed hard and said, "I have never had a dream before and…it was strange that I had one now."

"Yes…it is unusual for a vampire to have dreams. Especially for them to have freaked you out so much. I think I'll have Alucard search your mind and see what dreams you are having and what is triggering them."

I jumped from my seat and screamed, "No! I mean…uhh…"

"Don't worry Seras."

Sir Integra inhaled another puff of smoke and pressed the call button on her phone.

"Alucard, get down here."

"Yes…my master." He replied.

What was I going to do? I can't let sir integra figure out what my dreams were about, let alone have master find out as well! I panicked. What will I do…what will…I got it!

"S-sir integra! There is no need to do that!"

"Oh…and why not? Aren't you worried about your state of mind?"

"N-no, I mean to tell you that I can take care of it myself!"

"Oh you can…I think you are trying to hide something from me Seras."

My heart skipped a beat.

"N-no sir, I am not!"

Sir Integra gave me a straight face and nodded.

"Alucard."

"Yes, my master."

"Attack. Find out what she's hiding."

My eyes grew wide as master crept closer towards me with a grin on his face and his eyes glowing red.

"As you wish…master."

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and headed towards the front door, breaking the doors off there hinges. I quickly turned and saw master coming after me. My arm transforming into the black wing, I took off to the sky. I looked down at master who stood there at the gate and watched me fly. At first I didn't know why he didn't move, but then realized the sun was coming up. If I stopped now, master would catch me and it would all be over! I kept flying into the sunrise and disappeared into the morning.

I took refuge in the big ben. Being in sunlight for too long had made me feel weak and I could hardly stand. I forced myself over to the other side of the giant clock tower and sat in the shade. I gave out a sigh and felt my eyes close slowly. What was I going to do?

"Doc look! A little puppy, can I keep it? Can I?" said a voice from in front of me. I was so tired; I didn't feel like opening my eyes.

"Alvight, but if it has diseases, it stays here."

"Alvight!"

I felt warm hands lift me from my spot and cradle me in there arms. I opened my eyes and saw blond haired kid with two matching purplish-pink eyes stare down at me. He smiled and said, "Don't vorry little guy, Im sure you'll have lots of fun on our air ship!" I saw what looked like ears on his head flicker with joy.

"If Major doesn't find out about this and disagrees with keeping it, then ve have to get rid of it…ok Schrödinger?"

"Yeah yeah I got it."

Wait…Schrödinger…Doc….oh no… I looked down at my hands witch were now pink paws covered with black hair. I tried saying something, but everything I said just came out as a bark. I was no longer a human (vampire…whatever)

I swallowed hard and said to myself, 'I'm a…dog!'

((((Oooooh plot twist!

So Seras is a dog and is going to live with Schrödinger and friends, sounds like fun!)))))


	6. Seras the Dog

I tried wiggling out of Schrodinger's grip, but held onto me to tight. I screamed, but all that would come out was barking. I even bit him a few times, but that didn't work. I saw the airship coming closer into view as we kept walking. I kicked and pushed and bit and barked. I didn't want to live with Schrodinger and that insane major. And to think all of this could have been avoided if I had told Sir Integra about my strange dreams. The ramp to the airship lowered and we walked on, the giant door closing behind us.

"Welcome to your new home Boris!" Schrodinger lifted me in the air by my armpits and showed me the control room with the giant yellow map in it. He let me down to the ground and let me walk around. I have never known how interesting it was to be a dog. Everything was so much…taller, even on my hind legs. The strange thing was that I could see color. I ignored it and began walking around the room and saw a chair that had been connected to the ceiling through thick pipes and wires. I had recognized it as the chair major had sat in all the time. Thanks to my dog instincts, trying not to jump in it was as hard as stopping yourself from eating the play dough cake factory. (((Or maybe that's just me.)))

"Oh no Boris, don't jump into that chair, that is the majors." Said Schrodinger picking me up and cradling me. Then I realized. 'Did he just call me Boris?' the slamming of a door snapped me out of my thought and I turned to see the major. I wiggled in Schrodinger's arms and whined. He looked down at me and said, "You want down?"

He lowered me to the ground and I jumped out of his arms, standing next to him.

"Schrodinger…vhat ist this?"

"It's a dog sir."

"I know that…vhy ist it in my airship?"

"Doc said I could keep him."

Doc jumped and said, "V-vhat?"

Major turned to doc and said, "Doc…ve vill talk about this later…"

"B-But major!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in ze kitchen Doc? Common' dinner isn't going to make its self. In ze mean time, Schrodinger."

"Yes sir!"

"I vill allow you to keep this dog. But, it's your responsibility. If I hear one complaint about it, it's dead."

"Yes sir. Come on Boris."

I turned to face major one last time before I followed Schrodinger to his room.

"Alright Boris, this is our room!" he opened the door to a small bright yellow room with a blue bunk bed to the left and a small brown desk next to a closet on the right. I walked in after him and jumped on the bed. He sat next to me and reached into the drawer that was sitting next to his bed. He pulled out a little pink flea collar and said, "This vill be your collar for now. I'll have to get ze major to make doc get me one from ze store." He stretched it over my small head and tightened it enough so it wouldn't choke me.

"It fits you." he smiled down at me.

Schrodinger treated me better than master and Sir Integra ever did. He fed me table scraps from majors usual binge eating, got me fresh water when I needed it, played with me, walked me, he even made me a bed out of a basket, and a towel. He loved me, and I loved him in return. He held me lightly in his arms and petted my back. He set me down on the ground and said, "I have a surprise for you Boris!"

I leaped with joy and barked with excitement.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green collar with a silver charm in the shape of a bone with 'Boris' written in gold on it. He carefully pulled off the flea collar from me and latched the new green one around my neck. He smiled at me and stood up.

"I haf to go now. I'll leave the door cracked just in case nature calls." His ears gave a slight twitch as he left. I looked down at the new collar he had given me and smiled. No one had ever cared for me like this. It felt good. I yawned and walked out of the door left open for me. It has been a while since I was in here so I decided to take a look around. I admit, it was fun being a dog. Maybe…I could stay like this. It sure beats having to back to Hellsing and having to put up with that beast of a woman integra. If she ever found out about my dreams, she would have a steak in my heart so fast, even Naruto wouldn't believe it. I found myself at the dining room. I cracked open the door and saw that the major was sitting there still eating, just like he was three hours ago. He was scarfing down that food, dang! Since there was nothing else to do, I decided to mess with him a little. I sneaked behind him and crawled under his chair and then under his table. What should I do first, hmm….I know, lets steel some food! I crawled into one of the other chairs that were pulled up to the table. Luckily, Doc was there talking with the major and distracting him. I slowly pulled one of the sausages from the plate in front of me and crawled back under the table. Over and over I kept steeling food from right under his nose till I couldn't eat anymore. I was on my way out when I noticed how nice majors shoes were. I smiled evilly and raised my leg.

Happily, I trotted away back to Schrodinger's room, leaving a yellow mess on his use to be white shoes.

Oh how fun it was to be a dog. I said to myself as I crawled into my bed.


	7. Seras the Dog 2

I woke up from my nap a few hours later. Schrodinger hasn't come back yet so I guess I wasn't asleep for very long. I got up and saw that a fresh bowl of water had been set next to my bed. I smiled and drank.

I began to wonder if master and sir integra missed me. They would have come to find me by now. Why haven't they? I stop thinking when a sudden knocking came from the other side of the door. The knob turned and in came doc. He looked down at me and then around the room. He looked back down at me and said under his breath, "vhere did he go?" he turned around leaving the door wide open and walked back down the hall in a hurry. 'What was that about?' I asked myself.'

"Sure vas close, vasn't it Boris?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Schrodinger sitting on his bed. He smiled and picked me up and sat me on his lap. He smoothed the hair on my back as I relaxed.

"I guess you are vondering vhy doc vas on my trail today. It turns out major ist pretty mad at me for letting you out. He said that you had peed on majors shoes, which I think is hilarious, I wish I had the guts to do that."

Schrodinger laughed.

"I vish I could haf seen his face vhen he figured out! Too bad major wants me to let you go. "

He picked me up and made eye contact with me, a sad expression on his face.

"I'll miss you Boris." He hugged me tightly. I whimpered in reply. He stood up with me cradled in his arms. He slowly opened the door and sneaked down the hall. I didn't understand why he didn't just teleport outside, or whatever he does. His grip tightens as he slips down the hall past the major's chair until.

"Schrodinger…vere are you going?"

I felt Schrodinger's heart beat quicken as mine did the same. The major was there in his chair with a displeased look on his fat flabby face, his fingers intertwined with each other and his chin resting upon them.

"I…vas just going out to get some air." He said not turning around.

"Don't lie to me Schrodinger. What is in your hands?" he asked flatly.

Schrodinger quickly stuffed me up his shirt and whispered, 'stay still' to me.

"Nothing Herr Major."

A loud thumping sounded from Schrodinger's chest as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Coming closer towards us. I held onto his chest tightly leaving bright red marks from my claws as the footsteps stopped.

"Vhat do you have hiding in there, Schrodinger?"

"Nothing Herr Major!"

"Zen vhy do you look like you haf gained weight?"

"…Puberty?"

"Lift your shirt Schrodinger."

"I don't zink I vant to."

"Do it!" the major's voice rose, his yellow eyes burning. I haven't heard the major sound so serious before, it was almost scary. I crept closer to Schrodinger's chest till I felt a hand on my back. But it wasn't Schrodinger's hand. It was a bigger, beefier hand. I jumped and whined, giving myself away. I heard the major give a stern growl of frustration.

"It's that dog. Isn't it Schrodinger?"

"His name is Boris!" Schrodinger raised his voice.

"That dog is a bitch!"

**SMACK**

Everything went silent. Schrodinger reached into his shirt and pulled me out quickly by the extra skin on the back of my neck. He held me tight and began running towards the exit. I had only a second to look back, but when I did I saw the major picking himself off the ground. His nose bleeding a crimson red, glaring at me with his sour yellow eyes.

Schrodinger lowered the ramp and set me on the ground and pushed me forward a bit. I turned around with a worried look on my face. He just smiled and said, "You're free. Go on now, girl." He pushed me a little more. I whined and licked his hand and said, 'goodbye' with undoable words. I saw a tear form in his eye as I quickly ran off. Never had I ever been loved the way he loved me.

I opened my eyes Weakley and realized the sun was setting and was no longer behind me. I looked around and saw that I saw still sitting on the big ben. I must have fallen asleep. No bout master would try and find me once the sun goes down. I slowly got back on my feet and flew off towards the town.

I let myself down to the ground and walked from there. I found an old abandoned church on top of a hill in the rural part of town. I opened the door that was just barely hanging on its last hinge and sat on the front pew until the sun had gone down completely. I was sorry I had run away. If I had just confronted sir integra, then these weird dreams would stop happening. It's so difficult to explain. I never had dreams before. Why did this just start happening? I curled into a ball, my head in my knees and I tried mind tapping master again.

'Master…'

'Police girl, where have you been? Why did you run off like that? I know Im intimidating, but come on. Im not that scary.'

'Master…you're terrifying.'

'Yeah, I know. So where have you been.'

'Asleep. Right now I am in an abandoned church waiting for the sun to go down. Im feeling pretty low on energy, so I'll be home as soon as possible.'

'Alright…police girl, and when you get here, Sir Integra would like to speak to you.'

(((Alright, last chapter is next! I admit. Im sad. I liked writing this story. But this is where all the action is! And since tomorrow is Friday, I have all night to work on it! hurray for weekends!)))


	8. Pregnant?

The sun had gone down and the full moon rose high in the night sky. I slowly made me way back to the manor, my energy almost out. I needed sleep. I needed…blood. I stopped and watched the bright red moon stand in the sky. A tingling came upon me. My fangs began to protrude from my mouth and my eyes darkened to a blood red color. I had been so weak for so long, I would do anything for blood. I looked down in front me and saw the bright lights of the city. My fangs grew bigger as I began walking back towards the city.

"Police girl. Come on, Sir Integra wants to see you."

I turned around and saw master standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes hidden behind his orange goggles. But it was still obvious he was a little mad about me running away from him yesterday. I couldn't think strait anymore. My energy was so low that I had forgotten… everything.

"Police girl!"

"NO!"

Silence.

"…What?"

"I said no. Vampire Alucard."

Alucard flew towards Seras and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her in the air. His eyes burning red through his goggles.

"It seems you have forgotten you're place, police girl!"

I bit his hand and drew blood through the white cotton gloves he wore. His grip loosened and I jumped back releasing myself from him. I glared back at him, a drop of blood dripping from my lip. I licked the blood and felt immense power flow through me. I looked back up at master who was cleaning the blood from his hand. He looked back at me, threw his goggles off and said,

"That… was **not** a good idea…police girl." He muttered.

He pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it at me. I still hadn't had enough blood in me to regain my sense, but I knew that if I was it with that gun in the right place, that was the end of it. I braced myself for the first blow. I heard the gun go off and all connection to my left arm had vanished in an instant. He had blown my arm off, but I wasn't going to let that end it. I came charging in after master, my right hand clenched into a tight fist landing a heavy blow to his face, snapping his jaw out of place.

I grinned madly and said, "Is this all the great vampire Alucard has?"

Alucard picked himself off the ground and hissed, "Don't make me hurt you more. Get a hold of yourself!"

"Never!" I screamed. I readied for another punch, but in an instant, everything went dark.

"Seras."

I opened my eyes and saw Sir Integra standing over me, a cup of blood in her hand. I looked around and saw that I was back in my room and lying in my coffin. I sat up and took the cup that was offered to me.

"Seras. Why were you so hesitant on getting help?"

I sighed and said, "Some of the dreams I had…I was afraid of letting you know about them."

I had taken a sip of blood from the cup as Sir Integra leaned next to my coffin and asked, "Like what?"

I nearly choked and looked down nervously at the ground, a light pink blush creeping onto my face.

"Well um…you were married…"

Sir Integra's face lightened and she asked, "Really, who?"

My face reddened more. I quickly took a sip of blood and swallowed hard. "You…were married to…major."

Sir Integra froze, her lips spread and her eyes shot open. I blinked and looked at sir integra as she slowly recovered from the blow. I was married to…the major? Oh god I think Im going to be sick."

"Yes. But the dreams kept getting worse."

Sir Integra looked back up at me and sighed. "What else. There can't be anything worse than being married to the ma-"

"Walter was pregnant."

"…"

"They get worse."

"I don't want to know. Anyway, we found out the problem. Turns out your strange dreams were caused by a disturbed mental state."

"…meaning?"

"Alucard was messing with you this while time."

My eyes shot open. "Master…but why?"

"It was to make you think something was wrong with you." said a voice from the next room. Master came walking through the wall with a big grin on his face. I puffed up my cheeks and said, "Master! That wasn't very nice."

"Who was accusing me of being nice?"

"But why did you do it?"

He smiled and said, "It was a test on your mental state. A vampire needs to learn how to build up their own mental abilities." I took another sip of blood and set down my cup onto the table next to my coffin.

Sir Integra stood up and said, "Well, it's been a long day. The sun is going to come up in a few minutes. It's best you get some sleep." I nodded and closed the top of my coffin and fell to sleep.

I slowly got up and was immediately pushed down by a dying pain from the lower half of my body. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital surrounded by doctors. I recognized that one of them was sir integra. As I continued looking I saw that major and the captain were doctors too! I looked down at myself and saw that my legs had been propped up on what looked like stilts (((or whatever you call them)))

"Seras, congratulations it's a boy!" Sir Integra had announced.

"Umm…what?"

I still didn't know what was happening until major walked up to me and asked,

"Vhat vill ze name of ze baby be?"

"Baby?"

I asked. Sir Integra handed me a small, warm body wrapped in a blue blanket and undid the top wrapping so I could see the baby's face. A light pink baby, almost as big as both of my hands.

"Wait…this baby is mine?"

Sir Integra smiled and said, "Of course. Look and see, he has your eyes."

I looked back down at the baby and saw that it had opened its eyes. They were a bright red and he had curly black hair. He reminded me of someone. He reminded me that master.

"That's because I am."

My eyes shot open. The baby had said something. I blinked and said, "Excuse me."

"I am your master. I am Alucard, and all of those mental strength stuff I was talking about, were lies. I just like messing with you."

The baby's face grew older and more like master letting out an evil laugh. I just stared as the baby got up onto its legs and said, "Sweet dreams Seras!" it grew long black bat wings and flew off crashing through the window. Sir Integra looked back at me and said, "So…want to have another?"

"!"

((( FIN

Phew… I've been out all day I'm so tired. Oh! Spongebob is on! Later.)))


End file.
